fuegopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy
Timothy was the 13th King of Mandonia and is known for his large influence on Mandonian history. He is most known for his contribution towards the Wereman Expidition, and the Great Mandonian Revolution. Timothy is also the most trusted companion of Matthew Seeland in his journey to reclaim Mandonia from Malti. Pre- Royalty Timothy Schneider was part of a very wealthy Mandonian lineage that stretched all the way back to the 2nd age of Mandonia. His grandfather was the 12th king of Mandonia and grew up in strict royalty training with his brother R-Bro and his sister. With both of his parents being killed in the 3rd War, Timothy was forced into caring for his siblings. Later in life he enlisted in the Mandonian Ground Forces and soon advanced in rank to general. This enabled his strict warrior training to advance him to a large strength above any of his troops. When his grandfather passed away he took it upon himself to win the role of king for his families sake. Timothy is regarded as the most strong and confident tournament competitor to date because his matches only lasted about a minute each. He advanced to king and reluctantly gave up his military position. Royalty As a king Timothy did his best to mantain the current toughness of the Mandonian army, but was very sidetracked by his family. Both his brother and sister were constantly being thrown in jail for their own petty crimes and so Timothy had to make an effort to keep his lineage a noble one. The most notable act as king was during the Great Council Purge where he used Mandonian spies to convict and excecute members of the council who were taking bribes from the Ring of Dark Mangic. Fall from Royalty Family was a very important element in Timothy's life. His brother and sister were all he had. With his brother in a secure position in the military, his sister was always a concern. Eventually, he discovered her lust for power had caused her to turn to Black Mangic. Before he could stop her she had already taken many victims and escaped Mandonia. Timothy gathered his elite squad of guards and set out to find her, or what was left of her. After a few months of scouting the countryside Timothy and his squad found her in a cave on the outskirts of the mainland. She slaughtered the party and left Timothy by himself. His sister soon sapped the Manliness from every man in the party, including Timothy. With no strength and no exit, Timothy soon retreated deeper into the cave to regain his strength. The Wereman left some of the remnants of Timothy's old party to keep him subdued in the cave as she plotted her raid of Mandonia. Redemption The loss of their king resonated throughout all of mandonia very quickly. Several search parties came back with nothing before the council made the decision to decide a new king. Timothy remained isolated inside of the cave until Matthew Seeland found him. They soon formed an alliance and broke out of the cave. As Timothy learned of the state of Mandonia he took it upon himself to help Matthew destroy Malti and bring peace back to Mandonia. Timothy recieved a vision from The Prophet of Allen and directed the party to his tree. After hearing about the quest Timothy realized the necessity of staying with Matthew throughout their entire journey. They both decided to return to Mandonia to retrieve the power from the Sancuario. Timothy was appalled at how far Mandonia had fallen. When they encountered the beast inside of the Well of Men Timothy soon realized the amount of power Matthew had still retained even after Malti had taken what she could. He soon became worried that Matthew had become to hubris and power hungry and constantly tried to keep him humble. Fighting the Wereman As the duo climbed the Montana de Hombre he soon became to feel uneasy about the entire situation. When they got close to the top the duo could not deny the presence of black mangic. They were soo n confronted by the Wereman who knocked Matthew out with a single blow. He would not allow his sister to do to his companion what she had done to his entire party previously so he mustered what courage he had to attempt to bring his sister to justice regardless of his previous feelings. Timothy was an easy meal for the Wereman until he gathered the strength to attain the Axe of Symmetry from it's stone. He used this to execute his sister with a single blow. As she died he could hear the words "I'm sorry" enter his mind. Bringing peace to Mandonia After the duo started the Great Mandonian Revolution they both made it a point to bring Malti to justice. As they approached the castle Timothy saw his only brother R-Bro fighting off Malti's goons to help him get to the tower. Timothy knew this would be the last time he would see his brother. As they were cornered in the throne room by Malti, Timothy made a decison. He knew that Malti would easily be able to defeat Matthew in his current emotional state. Timothy put his feelings aside and decided to weaken Malti while simultaneously putting the fire in Matthews hard to use his full strength. The battle with Malti was evently matched with Timothy's Axe as a natural Mangic counter. What Timothy did not expect was the amount of strength Malti had gathered using the T-1. This eventually overpowered the strength of his singular axe which left him open for a direct attack. Death With all of Timothy's energy spent on his fight with Malti, he was no match for Malti. As he was knocked down Malti used his exhaustion against him and delivered a blow with the T-1 against Timothy's head, putting him in critical condition. As Timothy died on the floor he advised Matthew to combine the axes and to bring peace to Mandonia once and for all. He accomplished his task of redemption and felt peace he would be able to visit his family in the afterlife. Timothy died in matthews arms as Malti stood over them. After-Death After Timothy died he did not pass on the the after-life but insisted on staying in spirit form to advice Matthew Seeland. He brought several visions to him later to explain that the T-1 still is releasing evil into the world. The last appearance of Timothy is in the final fight against the Womantrocity. After he felt like his duties were done, he said goodbye to Matthew and continued to the afterlife.